Many manufacturing and/or repair processes include coating a surface of an object with a surface coating, such as paint. It may be desirable to monitor and/or evaluate the coating process, for example, by measuring the thickness of the surface coating. However, traditional measurement methods may not be suitable for the measurement of very thin surface coatings, such as surface coating less than approximately 100 micrometers. Further, many traditional measurement methods may not be capable of taking measurements of a surface coating applied to a non-metallic surface or object.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of point cloud processing.